


The Doctor and His Most Constant Companion

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, jammie dodgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shares a moment with the one companion who will never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and His Most Constant Companion

The Doctor stands next to his most faithful and constant companion. “Would you like a jammie dodger?” He asks the man beside him.

 

Death reaches into the bag. “Quite.”


End file.
